The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesaryel’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable and unique floret colors, and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number 03P27, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number 03P17, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Südlohn, Germany in January, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.